Raungan
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Menangis, bahkan sampai meraung kadang juga tidak apa, kan?


**Dibuat berdasarkan baper maksimal dan maso terhadap otepe tercinta. Awalnya sih gaa-gara baca sejarahnya Akagi :3**

 **DAN GILA AJA. Fandom Kancolle Indonesia didominasi oleh AKKG :D /kibar bendera**

 **Makasih buat semua yang mendukung AKKG!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raungan**

 _ **Kantai Collection © KADOKAWA**_

 **.**

 **.**

' _Menangis, bahkan sampai meraung kadang juga tidak apa, kan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In memoriam of Akagi, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1942**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kaga menangis. Menangis meraung. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Pun ia tengah bebercak darah dan terluka ia tak peduli. Abai sama sekali terhadap luka-lukanya akibat pertempuran. Hujan asam membuat luka serempet peluru di pipinya dan luka-luka lainnya mengalirkan darah. Perih. Tapi luka hatinya seolah membungkam saraf rasa sakitnya.

Ia selalu disebut dengan sebutan minim emosi, tak berekspresi sama sekali, _kuudere_ , dan lain sebagainya. Namun, sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu sering memendam perasaannya sendirian. Itu karena dari dulu ia terbiasa sendirian. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengerti apa yang dirasakannya; Akagi.

Mereka berdua bahkan tidak berasal dari kelas yang sama. Kaga sendiri adalah Kapal Induk kelas Tosa, sedang Akagi adalah Kapal Induk kelas Amagi. Namun, sepertinya justru kesendirian mereka membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

Akagi sering berkomentar tentang ekpresi datar Kaga, sama seperti yang lain. Ketika Kaga mengatakan bahwa ia hanya memendam semuanya sendiri, Akagi biarkan saja ia.

Namun, kala itu mereka baru saja sepulang dari misi. Malam sudah menjelang. Langit mulai gelap. Misi berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kaga harus melihat sendiri dua dari rekannya tumbang dihabisi armada musuh. Malam itu, sekembalinya ia dari dok, ia langsung menyendiri di kamar. Lampu kamar ia matikan. Lantas kemudian menatap bulan yang sedang berpendar kebiruan di langit sana. Ia melakukannya demi meredam kepedihan dalam hati.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Kaga-san?"

Itu suara Akagi.

"Masuk," sahut Kaga, wajahnya kembali datar. "Ada apa, Akagi-san?"

Akagi tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kaga.

"Ada apa, Akagi-san?" ulang Kaga, datar.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Akagi. "Menatap bulan. Ternyata dari kamarmu kelihatan indah sekali,"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Kaga, kembali menatap bulan.

Namun, alih-alih ikut menatap bulan, Akagi malah mendekatinya, dan memeluknya lembut. Lantas mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa kok dikeluarkan. Kau selama ini selalu memendam segalanya sendirian. Kalau Kaga tidak ingin mengatakannya pada yang lainnya, bahkan tidak pada Admiral, katakan saja padaku. Kaga-san mau jujur soal perasaan padaku, kan?"

Tanpa sadar, pipi Kaga dialiri air mata tanpa bisa dicegah. Susah payah ia menahan suaranya agar tidak menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berduka untuk teman, itu wajar," ujar Akagi lembut. "Menangis, bahkan sampai meraung kadang juga tidak apa, lo, Kaga-san,"

"Menangislah, Kaga," Kalimat Akagi yang terakhir membuat pertahanan Kaga luruh. Ia sempurna menangis.

Itulah, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis. Dalam pelukan Akagi.

Saat itu, bebannya seolah hilang.

Apakah engkau mau tahu yang kedua kalinya Kaga menangis?

Adalah pada hari ini, 5 Juni 1942. Pertempuran Midway. Akagi terpaksa ditenggelamkan oleh empat Kapal Penghancur setelah terkena kerusakan parah dari armada Amerika. Kaga tak berdaya mencegahnya, hanya bisa menatap pahit saat Akagi dihantam empat torpedo dan perlahan menghilang ditelan laut.

Hingga pertempuran berakhir ia masih di sana. Menatap tempat tenggelamnya Akagi.

Tangisnya makin keras.

.

 _Menangis, bahkan sampai meraung kadang juga tidak apa, kan? Begitu kan katamu, Akagi-san? Kalau begitu biarkan aku menangis karena kehilanganmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-END-**_

* * *

 **Gomen cuman bisa apdet segini :3 lagi baper sih. Ntar mudah2an dalam waktu dekat, saya bisa ngaplot fanfik maso yang lebih berkualitas :)**

 **Buat author2 yang lain, maaf ya saya belom bisa baca dan review, saya usahain secepatnya :)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terserah Anda mau ripiew atau kagak, ini sempurna buat meredam baper. Makasih sekali kalo mau repiew dan kritik.**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
